


Of Myths and Moons

by Honey_Cherub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cherub/pseuds/Honey_Cherub
Summary: The full moon, hidden secrets, the blistering snow. A familiar touch, jet black hair and glowing eyes. Connections made with souls never wither, though time may tangle and twist them, they will remain strong and bound.Fate has plans for Lance, life-changing plans that will shift the course of his destiny left and right. When he finds himself running from an organisation, he accepts help from his sister, her obscenely cool girlfriend and her handsome brother- too intrepid for his own good. Having lost all normality to his life, Lance feels more hopelessly lost than he ever has before. Will the road trip to freedom be enough for Lance to come to terms with himself? Or will the organisation on their tails finally catch up?
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. And So It Begins,

There was warmth. A golden light that danced over closed eyelids and freckled cheeks through the partial shade of a towering Evergreen. The tree seemed as though it had always been there- since the beginning of time, watching in silence as the land around it sparkled with growth before it decayed. Growing. Decaying. Again and again, as the decades passed it by. Time was fleeting to those who could comprehend death, but to that which never dies, how does time flow?

Slowly. 

That is how it flows.

However, to the boy that sat below the tree in the wispy grass, collecting the last drops of sunlight before winter froze over his part of the world, time was different also. He would come to find that his moment in time was something of fate, and the invisible strings that intertwined his destiny with others' would allow him to find his place.

In time he would see, that he was much more different than he first believed.

But for now, at least, the 9-year-old boy would do as most 9-year-old boys do, and that meant that he had no time in the day to consider his place in the grand scheme of things. He would simply be a kid.

And isn’t that what childhood is all about.

A cloud passed overhead, diminishing the warmth from the sun. 

“Lance?”

Fur tickled his face and he opened his eyes slowly.

“Time to go home, _mi sol_ ”

“But mama, this is the most sunshine we’ve had in forever! It’s going to start snowing soon and then I’ll be stuck inside again!” he groaned.

His mother sat in front of him, letting a slightly more human form take over, while a gentle smile crossed her face.

“And how do you know that it’s going to snow, angel? It’s only the end of November.”

Lance sat forward onto his knees, “ _Hmmm_ \- I just do, it’s going to snow soon!”

With a laugh she stood, holding out her hand for her son.

“I believe you, baby, but we still need to head home- you’ll miss dinner otherwise.”

As he stood next to his mother he found himself fiddling with his shirt, rubbing the smooth fabric between his fingertips.

“I don’t want to ruin my clothes again,” Lance said quietly.

With another careful smile, his mother leaned down and squeezed his hand. 

“That’s okay, we’ll walk back together,” she grinned.

Both walked up and down the sloping hill, Lance more rolling while his mother attempted to catch up. Despite not wanting to ruin his clothing, they had quickly become dirty and grass-stained, with dead grass and flowers sticking to his hair and skin. 

However, carefree and hungry, Lance’s one-track mind had a new goal. Raising his head into the air and taking in a deep breath through his nose.

“Ahhh!! Garlic Knots!” He squeaked.

When he spun around he was met with his mother staring with a look of sudden awe, which was quickly replaced with her once again, gentle smile.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” She said with a playful pout.

A strong, winter wind whipped between them, tousling Lance’s hair into his eyes. However, he watched his mothers cheeks strain slightly with the gentle smile she was now sporting.

“Ah- Maria, you found him! Good good, we’ve just set the table, quickly before it gets cold!” 

Lance’s face lit up with a bright smile, “Mama Ruth! Is Hunk here too!”

A nod was all it took to bring Lance inside, beaming happily as he ran to find his close friend and brother. He was quick to forget about the look on his mother's face when presented with his favourite food and the opportunity to tell his family all about the day’s adventures.

But of course, when you’re 9 years old you tend to miss the little things. Like how when you sit down ready to eat with your family, your mums take slightly longer to come to the table. Or how when they tuck you into bed, the hugs they give you are a little tighter, and the forehead kisses a little longer.

Because when you are nine, it doesn’t feel like something you can’t comprehend is beginning, that something has begun. When you’re nine, you don’t think that your parents are keeping things from you and why they are doing so, because…

...you’re nine. 

Instead, you hug back just as tight and give as many kisses as they give you. And when the next morning there’s light snow falling from the sky, and your mum gives you a look, one that you only many years later recognise to be a mix of conflicted emotions, you say back;

“ _‘told you it would snow,’ with a pout._

_‘I know, baby, you were right,’ Maria said, brushing his hair back with her hand and kissing his forehead._

_Lance gave a bright smile, one that showed his missing tooth._

_‘I love you, mama.’_

_‘I love you too, mi sol.’_ “ 

When you’re nine, you don’t notice what you can’t see. You don't worry about what you don't know, or what your parents speak about while you’re out playing with your brothers and sisters in the cold, early winter. 

And you certainly don’t think, that your life will change because of the snow that fell in Autumn when you were nine years old.


	2. Moondrunk Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Let me know if you'd like for me to give chapter summaries or not! I genuinely don't know if it will add anything or spoil chapters so yeah if you'd like me to give you summaries I'd be very happy to- just leave a comment/message :) - Author}
> 
> !ALSO!  
> !!For those who may be experience triggers by Biphobia/Biphobic comments please just be aware that it's evident in the story. There are only three or so direct mentions of it? So not a lot, but just be cautious if you are triggered by them. ((If anyone feels that they come up too suddenly and need warnings in the text itself I'll be happy to put little indents for where people can skip and return to the story!)) I'd like to make it the best experience for everyone, so please don't stress about letting me know!!
> 
> Thank you, enjoy!

**Present-day.**

**December, 19th.**

**8 years later**

Something smooth was pressed against his face, smooth but cold. Whatever it was, he certainly didn’t like the sensation, and it smelled weird too- god what was it.

“Lance! For _god’s_ sake get up would you!”

Peeling his eyes open, he was met with painted nails.

“Rachel! Get your nasty foot OFF my face!” Lance screamed in terror.

“Then get your ass up! I’m leaving in fifteen minutes, so if you want a ride act like it,” Rachel said pointedly.

“Fine, _fine!_ ” 

Rachel quickly left the room while Lance sat up in his bed. Leaning over he grabbed his phone before standing in front of the open wardrobe. The time on his phone beamed a perfectly bright 7:00 in the dimness of his room. 

_‘Seven. O. ‘Clock.’_

He thought slowly to himself.

And so, began the day.

“I’m taking a quick shower!” He broadcasted to the house, stepping into the bathroom as he did so.

“Just hurry up, Lance!” Rachel yelled back, “I can’t be late to work again!”

He let out a purposeful groan, closing the door behind him and grabbing his toothbrush, let's be real- he was going to need to multitask for this one.

Lance didn’t think his family was that big, of course, he didn’t think so because he had been in said family for as long as he could remember. There was his Mama, his older sisters, Rachel and Veronica, Rachel’s kids, Nico and Catalina, and himself all living at home. Which of course didn’t seem big at all. However, when you added in his other mother’s household, consisting of Mama Ruth, her oldest son Hunk, and the twins, Avery and Ezra. Maybe he could see where some people at school were coming from, it was a little big when you put both houses into consideration, as well as the fact that Lance’s two older brothers had already moved out of home, one for university in Cali, and the other for work in Michigan. It wasn't even _half_ as rowdy as it used to be.

When he was asked by his classmates at the age of eleven why he had two mums and why his best friend was his brother, he didn’t exactly know what to say. Of course, he knew not to run his mouth, anything to do with werewolves was off the table, but they were a family- so that’s what he told them. He wasn’t wrong either, that _is_ what they all were to each other, family, but unfortunately, some people don’t seem to understand that families come in all shapes and sizes. It never bothered him much though, because he loved his mums and his siblings with all his heart- and that’s all that seemed to matter.

The werewolf families of their small town had albeit been run out several hundred years ago, most fled to neighbouring towns- some even neighbouring states but few returned. In the present era, werewolves are just stories once told to scare children or have become part of cryptid lists- only spoken about during weird teen’s occult clubs. Upon finding each other, his mothers joined their households, though their relationship was mostly platonic they both wanted to protect their children, and from that shared goal the best pack in the world was born! Or so he’d been told. 

Lance’s household lived just outside of Rawlins, Wyoming, Hunks household living just inside. There were definitely advantages to having two homes, like for example, if he wanted to hang out with people who lived in town he could stay with Hunk, and if he wanted to escape people for the weekend he’d just stay at his house. Well, technically they were _both_ his houses, but you get the gist.

After quickly dressing he plodded down the stairs, fiddling with his necklace while he entered the kitchen. A bowl of cereal sat on the blue island counter, practically with his name on it. Catalina sat opposite him in her highchair, staring down a bowl of yoghurt. 

“Lance! Quick, _quick_ \- if you don’t hurry up Rachel’s going to be very upset with you, dear,” Maria spoke, as she entered and sat down next to Catalina.

“I know, look I’m already done,” Lance stated, showing the empty bowl.

“ _Mijo_ , you eat too fast- how will your body get its energy if you don’t enjoy your meal,” Maria scolded.

“Mama, if I’m eating the food I’m going to use it up some way or another.”

Lance placed his bowl in the sink and kissed Catalina on the head, she expressed her happiness in a very big grin.

“And what about me?” Maria said with her gentle smile.

“I could never forget you, mama,” Lance said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Maria held her son’s hands to her lips, “Have a good day, _mi sol_ , come home to me safely.”

“I will, mama.”

He tried not to dwell much on what she said, _‘come home to me safely’_. It was a daily occurrence that often freaked him out a little more than it should, but what was he supposed to tell her? Not to hope he comes home? Yeah, that’d go down well.

He grabbed his bag by the door and left quickly.

Rachel glared at him from the driver’s seat, the window rolled down as Lance strolled towards the black Honda minivan.

“ _Hermano estúpido!_ HURRY UP!” She screamed.

“Alright! Alright!”

He sat down next to his nephew and put on his seatbelt as the car took off out the driveway.

“You excited for school today, Nico?” Lance asked, scruffing up his hair.

The small boy that sat in his worn dinosaur booster seat was soon to be six, he had deathly pale skin and intense green eyes under a mop of unruly brown hair. Nico didn’t speak much, especially for a kid, and although Lance didn’t have the sharpest memory he does remember how loud and energetic he was as a kid, or rather, still is.

“Hmm,” Nico mumbled to himself.

“ ‘Hmm?’...? What’s up?”

Nico kept his head down, “Hmm…”

Lance frowned, looking up to meet Rachel’s eyes in the rearview mirror, she simply shook her head.

“You can tell me later if you want? Okay?” Lance ducked down to meet Nico’s eyes.

With a nod, Nico whispered an 'okay' in response.

Lance gave a smile and sat back up, Veronica twisted around in the front passenger seat.

“So are we picking Hunk up today? What about Avery and Ezra?”

“Ah that’s right- I was checking my phone this morning and Hunk said that the twins have come down with something? So, we’re not picking them up today,” Lance hurriedly said.

"Poor Aves and Ezzy, I hope they're doing alright. I remember when I was in the third grade-" Rachel began.

"When was that, dinosaur," Lance asked sarcastically.

He watched as Nico gave a small smile from beside him, though his head still hung lower than usual.

"Just keep in mind Lance, your side doesn't have an airbag," Rachel stated, _calmly_.

"What do you mean _'doesn't have an airbag'_ that's not safe for the kids Rachel."

"My kids are the no.1 priority in my life, Lance, that's why I only take the airbag out when you get in the car," Rachel continued.

Lance simply stared.

"...Surely not, you can’t...surely you can't just 'take it out'," Lance worried, "Surely not..."

"Guess you'll just have to find out!"

"Wh-"

"A-nd we're here," Rachel chimed.

The minivan pulled into the Garret family's driveway. There wasn't much of a wait before Hunk and the short, lanky person that could only be Pidge, left the house and joined them in the car.

"Morning everyone," Hunk said with a sunny smile.

There was a chorus of morning’s back as Pidge threw herself over a seat to reach the third row, and Hunk sat himself down on the other side of Nico.

"Didn't know you were coming, Pidge," Lance said looking back at the figure who had curled themselves into a ball and was already on their phone.

"Mm, yeah it was kinda last minute. Mum's already left for work, dad and Matt are already up at the cabin for this weekend and I really couldn’t be bothered walking to school,” They said groggily, “I hope that it’s okay for me to hitch a ride-”

“Pidge it’s fiiiine, you’re like an honorary member of our family,” Lance said.

“Yeah, and it’s not like you normally ask,” Hunk chimed in.

“Hm, yeah sorry guys,” they mumbled.

Lance frowned, seemed like almost everyone was having an off day. He let his gaze shift to the front seat, Veronica was grinning wildly at her phone as she texted someone.

Or maybe not everyone.

“Who’re you texting that they need that many hearts,” he hummed, sitting forward in his seat to grab a better look.

“Buzz off would you,” She said shutting off her phone.

“I would if I could but you’ve mistaken me for a fly, dear sister.”

“Nah, I say that’s a pretty accurate description,” Veronica taunted back.

“How you wound me,” Lance pouted, “Still if you’re wanting to hide it from me _SO_ badly, it must be someone pretty important.”

“It’s none of your business who I text, Lance.”

“And yet I’m so much more intrigued.”

The car abruptly halted, Lance's cheek directly connecting with the back of Rachel’s head-rest causing all previous conversations to be thrown out the window.

“Careful!! Are you _trying_ to harm my pretty face?!”

Pidge scoffed as they slid back over the second-row seat and jumped out of the car. 

“Shouldn’t you be thinking of the examples you’re setting for Nico?” Lance jested sarcastically.

“I’m more concerned about the examples _you’re_ setting about how to sit in a car, now hurry up and get out so I can get Nico to school,” She mocked.

Lance groaned loudly before turning to Nico. 

“Have an awesome day today, Nic,” Lance smiled.

“Bye, bye,” He said quietly.

Lance hopped out of the car and joined his friends who stood waiting by the side of the car, Pidge still on their phone while Hunk told them about the dessert he made the night before.

With a puzzled look, Lance looked around the school entrance. He wasn't puzzled about the people, no he'd gone to school with almost every single one of these kids since the first grade. He knew them all significantly well, despite only staying in his circle of friends. Which was, for the most part, an advantage, and for the other- 

"Still swingin' both ways McClain!" 

\- a pain in the fucking ass.

Some people you just can never seem to escape.

"Not for you, Chad," Lance stated, otherwise ignoring the idiot.

Pidge flipped him off as he howled with laughed among his friends

“Anyways, where’d Veri go?” He asked Hunk when they all started walking into school.

Hunk made an effort of pointing over to stairs leading to the art rooms, which were in separate buildings to the rest of the school. All classes that focused on areas involving the arts had been relocated into the dangerously old building recently, and ever since he'd been seeing less and less of his sister in the hallways, even though she studied more science-based subjects.

He admitted he missed her, just a little.

When Lance focussed more on where Hunk had actually pointed, he finally noticed that Veronica had been talking with someone else. He also noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, not an overly obvious one- but one that Lance had seen enough times to know that this was the person she was texting earlier. Veronica and 'Contender-to-be-Veronica's-Significant-Other' walked behind a taller person with wild jet black hair, all three heading towards the art rooms, and Lance's new goal was to meet her new friends and make sure this 'contender' was worthy.

"Lance," Hunk warned, "I know that look don't you even think about it."

"But Hu-nk! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't even know the bare minimum about the person my big sister likes!" He whined.

Hunk looked at him quizzically before he heaved out a sigh, the trio entered through the front doors of the main school building and Hunk began.

"Her name's Acxa," He said hesitantly, "she's in the same year as Veronic and has all arts-based classes, so you probably wouldn't have seen her around too often."

"But my dance class got moved to the art building too, how come I've still never seen her- and more importantly how do _you_ know so much?" Lance questioned.

"Veronica stayed over at ours on Monday because she wanted to meet up with Acxa for a special assignment or something," Hunk said, "When we were chatting she told me about her, but she _specifically_ said **not** to tell you so please don't do anything!"

Lance placed a hand over his chest and feigned offence, "Hunk I can't believe that you would _ever_ think that I would betray you like that-"

"Lance you're literally been typing everything into notes the whole time, you're done for Hunk- and _I'M_ about to have a chemistry test, see you guys later," Pidge said abruptly as they broke off from the group and entered a science lab.

Both stood in silence in the bustling hallway, you wouldn't think that with such a small population there would be so many kids in this godforsaken school, but that was one good thing about this town that Lance couldn't fault it on. It always had surprises tucked away.

"Well at least Veri's mostly living at my house, don't stress about it," Lance hummed.

"Or ya know, you could just not mention anything?" 

"Sorry buddy, you know how it is, gotta make sure this 'Acxa' is worthy of my sister." 

Hunk sighed.

"Anyway," Lance said cheerfully, "Let's get to physics, shall we?"

Hunk said nothing, rather led the way to their classroom. 

Their class wasn't overly huge, and thankfully everyone there was tolerable. And by tolerable he meant that at least no one was being a prick while he tried to calculate the average speed and acceleration of a goddamn hockey puck. The one thing that he definitely **didn;t** love about the class was the actual physics...in the physics class. If he was quite honest, he despised math, he despised having to calculate things that really didn't have much of a purpose in his life. Lance would much rather be studying music, or art history, or subjects with even an inch of creativity that didn't make him want to shove a pencil through his head. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, on the fact that certain pricks were forced to study arts subjects if they wanted to stay in high school, and Lance really didn't want to put up with them every day.

So yeah. For now, he could deal with some equations.

After physics Lance and Hunk went their separate ways, Hunk to his Calculus class with Pidge and Lance to his English class. The trio met up again for Lunch, opting to eat in a secluded stairwell, away from the people and the rain. 

"Ah shit," Lance said, his hand reaching around his bag but coming up empty.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hunk asked, mouth already full of his mum's cooking.

"Ughhh," Lance groaned, "I forgot to grab my lunch when I ran out the door this morning!"

"You're hopeless," Pidge murmured, "How do you forget it so often?"

"Yeah, yeah I know- I'm _beyond_ forgetful," Lance stated, quoting what they'd previously told him.

"You can have some of my food," Hunk said, "I've got plenty."

"Nah it's fine, Veri owes me some money- I'll go ask to borrow some to buy something at the cafeteria."

Standing up, Lance left the quiet stairwell with bag in hand and exited into the pouring rain, pulling up his hood, he decided to make a run for it to the art building. In hindsight, probably not the smartest move of his life, as being completely drenched while trying to find your sister in the musty building where art students had suddenly set up wasn't _really_ the best. 

He opened a sliding door and peeked inside, his sister was most certainly not in there, unfortunately, who was there was the intolerable group who enjoyed nothing less than to irritate him. Although he noticed the class wasn't entirely made up of those boneheads, a few younger girls sat around desks at the front of the room, and a boy who looked remarkably familiar sat in the back by a window, his head down against his desk. One of the girls noticed him and gave a bright smile. 

"Hey Lance," She said, catching the attention of the meatheads in the back, "Looking for Veronica?"

He was surprised, he couldn't remember directly speaking with her before- or maybe he did? At a party? No, at the school's sports festival, she couldn't run because she'd sprained her ankle. What was her name? Something beginning with 'C'? or 'S'? Sarah? Shakira- no...Serenity! Yes! And he'd talked with her quite extensively about Italy while they hid from teachers in a spare room.

He gave her a bright smile, "If you'd happen to know where she is that'd help a lot."

She gave a quick nod and even left her seat to meet him at the door, pointing down the hallway.

"Second on the left," she mumbled to him, eyeing the boys at the back of the room, "Might wanna get out of here before they start, sorry."

She seemed so sincere, it wasn't even her fault and yet she felt the need to apologise for them.

"Don't be, I'm sorry you have to have a class with them," he gave a small laugh and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck," He said finally, "Thanks for your help."

He left the room and groaned as he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught while walking away. A window above the lockers opened and a head popped out, a loud whistle coming from the idiot's mouth.

"Wet just for me, McClain?" 

Lance raised his middle finger, making no eye contact whatsoever before he replied monotonously, "Fuck off Nick."

Some insults were thrown but Lance ignored them as he made his way towards the room his sister was supposedly in. Practically throwing the sliding door off its hinges as he entered the room, more grateful than ever before that his sister was there.

At the sound of the door slamming itself shut Veronica spun around from her artwork to stare at Lance.

"For _christs_ sake, Lance, could you be a little quieter?"

"Not really in the mood right now to be lectured," He groaned and took the seat next to her.

Veronica's expression calmed almost instantly.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing," Lance mumbled.

"There's obviously _something_ bothering you Lance, you can tell me it's alright," She said calmly.

Lance only laid his head down against the cold desk.

"I'll be right, it's really not that important," Lance sighed, "But I would love if you could lend me some money?"

Veronica gave him a look.

"No way."

"C'mon ple-ase," He pleaded, "I'm hungry."

"There's no way you spent your allowance that quickly, Lance, just go buy some chips at the cafeteria or something."

"Genius idea, if I had any _money_. Rachel didn't have any cash on her the other night and she needed to pay for an excursion for Nico, plus you owe me! Please, just lend me like five bucks?" Lance continued to plead.

The door opened behind them, both spun around to see who had entered into their conversation. 

A girl stood there with pale skin and dark blue hair, her roots showing through at the top of her head. She stood awkwardly between the closing door, holding large pieces of cardboard and crepe paper.

"Hey," She said slowly.

"Hey," Veronica responded.

"Um, I got the materials we were missing, so, yeah......sorry am I interrupting something?" She said quickly.

Veronica jolted up and Lance had just enough time to catch that slight blush that was evident on her cheeks.

"No, no of course not! We were just talking- here let me help you," She said rather hurriedly.

"Ah, thanks."

Lance looked between the two as they moved all of the materials onto the table they were working at, green and red paint splattered the newspapers and it looked as though there'd been an explosion of gold glitter. 

Lance looked up to the girl he could now give a name before he sprung up and moved towards her.

"You're Acxa right? I'm Lance, Veri's little brother. I heard that you do all art-based subjects that’s so cool," He said.

"Hunk told you," Veronica stated.

"No point me answering if you already know~" Lance sang.

Veronica gave a defeated sigh.

"Who's Hunk?" Acxa asked quietly.

"Brother," Veronica responded quickly.

There was a short silence, the atmosphere grew stale.

"Anyway's, it's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Lance."

Taking his seat again, Lance decided to continue where he'd left off with Veronica. He was pretty fuckin' hungry.

"So, Veri? Lend me some money?" 

"I didn't bring my wallet with me today." 

Lance dramatically acted as though he'd been stabbed.

"But you can have something from my bag," Veronica added on, refusing to show her smile.

Lance's face lit up almost instantly.

"Don't mind if I do!"

He spent some time rummaging through his sister's bag, he was so glad he didn't have to carry it around because he would need to see a chiropractor. At this point, he wondered if his sister's spine was still in one piece. After a minute or two, he pulled out a juice box and a bag of salt 'n' vinegar chips. His face soured.

"Don't you have, like any other flavour? I'll even settle for chicken." He said, trying not to cringe.

Veronica looked at the chip packet that Lance dangled away from his face as if it was toxic.

"Lance, you know I only eat salt and vinegar chips, plain chips are just disgusting."

"Veronica, please, _please_ , don't make me disown you," Lance said, almost in tears.

"Wha- no salt and vinegar are the best," she turned to Acxa for reassurance.

"Sorry, Veri," Acxa said with a twisted face, "I'm gonna have to side with Lance."

"I will not forget this betrayal. Well, whatever, take it or leave it Lance that's all I've got."

Lance gently placed the chips back in the bag, still as if at any moment a wave of toxins would overtake and kill him. He zipped up the bag and patted it lightly as the two girls got back to their project.

"What are you guys working on anyways?" He queried.

"Mrs Garret wants us to make some Christmas decorations for the school," Acxa told him.

"Huh? Aunt Alicia does? No one will be here to see them though," Lance said openly.

"I think that's the point- no one will be here to destroy them so we're putting them up as soon as we can," Veronica chimed back.

"Hmmm."

Lance fiddled with the small plastic straw in his juice box, twisting it round and round.

"What do you have next, Lance?" Veronica asked.

"Oh," He took a moment to think, "Dance."

He slipped his bag off his back and onto the dirty floor.

"You have Alicia for that class right?" Veronica asked again.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our regular teacher's out sick today, so Aunties taking both classes," Veronica stated, "I think we're just going to watch a movie on traditional French art in cinema or something like that."

Lance let his head bang against the now warm table. 

This was the worst possible outcome, he'd almost made it through the last day of school before Christmas break and his last class was with the fucking meatheads, god this could _not_ get worse. 

_'Please don't let it,'_ Lance thought to himself, _'Don't let that jinx me.’_

"You'll be alright, Lance," Acxa began, "You're almost through."

Something about her was exceptionally soothing. He'd only met her five minutes beforehand, but he could already tell that she was perfect for Veronica. She had a lovely personality, this he just _knew_ , he could trust that she'd keep his sister safe. Plus, she had an incredibly reassuring aura, which was exactly what he needed right now. So really? She ticked all the boxes and more.

"God I hope so," was all Lance could find to respond with.

"You will be," Acxa reiterated.

Lance continued to sip on his juice box, listening in to Axca and Veronica's conversations while they worked. They seemed pretty happy, that made Lance glad. 

Until a thought sprung into his head.

_'Acxa might not even know Veronica likes her. She might not like women. What if she doesn't like her?'_

He continued to watch them closely, sipping his juice box still, but now with more stress. They did seem to like each other, that's what their actions and voices displayed at least, and the subtle flirting between them was so obviously _there_. It was a little bit frustrating. 

He recalled Pidge once telling him that it's pretty common for girls who like each other to just dance around the subject of dating, even though they're blatantly in love, they called it _'The Sapphic Smoothie Effect'_. Pidge had sat him down in front of a projector and explained it in detail; often enough, the two girls are probably going out on dates already, and they already like each other, a lot. And they've probably even outwardly said how much they love the other, or how cute the other is, or blah blah blah. But the thing is, despite all this flirting and pretty forward way of expressing their love, they will both ultimately get too embarrassed when it's pointed out by others that they're in love or dating, they cease to exist- **wait no that's not right**. They shut-down. Anyways point is, they're so in love with each other that their sapphic brains are so absorbed in being in love that they turn to mushy smoothies and can't think straight, haha, around each other. Not even for long enough to comprehend that if they were to _actually_ be dating, it will be even better than flirting constantly with each other- because then there could be kissing, or whatever.

Lance is pretty open to admitting that he fell asleep with his eyes open during Pidge's presentation, so he didn't retain too much of the information they were throwing at him. However, watching Veronica and Acxa, he thought he could see the beginnings of _'The Sapphic Smoothie Effect'_.

The bells outside began to chime, signalling that the next lesson was about to begin. Lance groaned, he was escaping his spiral thinking about the goddamn sapphic smoothie, but now he had to watch a movie about the cinematography of French art with half the class not even knowing the definition of 'art'. 

But he could pull through. 

He always did.

And turns out, it wasn't really that bad. Two of the boys weren't even in the class with him, and with the only one remaining being Chad, who felt less motivated without his soldiers behind him, the class was quite pleasant.

Veronica and Acxa sat on either side of Lance, and all of them talked about how well the movie depicted to use of French cinematography, as well as how French artwork was used outside that of French cinema. It was interesting, to say the least, and definitely a great way to end the day before he had the next seventeen days off.

Or rather it would've been a great way to end it.

The bell had rung again, signalling that the students were free to head home. Lance, Veronica and Acxa had walked out of the room, and were strolling soundly down the corridor.

"You've gotta come over and visit us during the break, our mums make the _best_ chocolate truffles!" Lance said cheerfully before a comment broke his smile.

"Careful though, he'll fuck you and when you're not watching fuck your brother."

It was Chad, obviously. 

Lance's whole body tensed as a response.

"Oh for god sake, get fucked would you?" Veronica seethed back at him, “Just leave us alone.”

He wasn't completely sure about what happened next, or rather he can't completely remember what Chad had said to incite the actions that followed. He's pretty certain that it was a disgusting comment about his family, that finally flipped the switch, made him snap. It was a weird sensation. As though someone had been stretching a rubber band, continuously, for such a long time, and suddenly the band slipped from the stretcher's hand, and instead of retaining its shape and bouncing back into a small rubber band- it severed.

That's what it felt like at that exact moment when he had spun around and didn't care when his fist connected with the asshole's jaw and the throbbing pain that he felt against his own cheek as well as his fists electrified his body. It hurt. It hurt a lot and he wasn't quite completely sure what was happening, but he knew the jerk deserved it. He could feel arms pulling against him, just as arms were pulling and tugging against the opposing body. But he couldn't stop, it was a bit frightening that he couldn't seem to find control despite everything moving in slow motion.

Lance had never thought himself a violent person. Not once in his life. He had always loved caring for animals and people alike. He'd certainly never hurt anyone in anyways he knew of, and he'd never planned to. What a silly sentence. _'and he'd never planned to.'_ , years of pent up anger isn't usually something that's planned either. But still, Lance believed that he was not a violent person. And deep down, he wanted, _needed_ everyone to recognise that the following was not who he was, that he as a human being with characteristics would never hurt a fly. But on this day, Chad Williams deserved more than anything to be punched in the face.

Until a hand was placed firmly on the centre of his back he didn't think he'd be able to return. The hand removed itself and Lance could feel himself reeling, an awful feeling ran through his body as he became conscious of what was happening. Two arms slipped under his own before they came up to pull back his shoulders, Lance felt his legs grow weaker as he was held up.

"Are you okay?" A voice had asked, directly behind his ear.

' _Too close- **TOO CLOSE**_ ,' Lance thought to himself, _'It's like it's a voice in my head, uhh, I'm gonna be sick.’_

The hands unclenched from fists against his chest, and instead gently patted his shoulders. It felt like an awkward position for whoever hands these were, but above anything else- Lance hadn't felt this calm in a long time. Probably because he let out every single drop of pent up emotions all at once, but who knows.

"Lance, hey- speak to me are you okay?" Veronica said, positioning herself in front of Lance.

Lance swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I think we need to sit him down,” Acxa said quickly.

 _‘Yep, probably a good call,'_ Lance thought to himself once more.

Acxa and Veronica supported him on either side as he hobbled into the classroom and sat down in a chair.

Lance leaned forward and put his head between his knees, reeling back up as the pressure he placed on his cheekbone stung. He reached his hand up, fingers lightly brushing over the tender spot and hissed lightly.

"Oww," Lance whined.

"Probably best not to touch it, Lance," Veronica said as she smoothed his hair down.

The boy that sat on the desk in front of him stared intensely at Lance's already bruising cheek. He leaned in to grab a better look. 

"Doesn't look like it will be that bad, I think we might need to disinfect it," He said, voice deeper than expected.

Lance stared at the other's eyes awkwardly, unsure where to look in this circumstance.

"I'll go grab the first aid kit," Veronica said, leaving the room in a hurry.

Lance was now left alone in the room, with his sister's love interest and a ridiculously handsome stranger.

"Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't have met right? Lance, this is my younger brother, Keith. Keith, Lance."

Correction: his sister's love interest and her ridiculously handsome brother.

"Well, I've always been one for first impressions," Lance said with a goofy grin.

Veronica re-entered the room, first aid box in her arms and quickly moved towards the group.

Lance watched as Chad walked by outside the door, his face twisted with anger as he moved to leave the building. He looked up and made eye contact, face souring almost instantly.

"Fuck you, McClain!" He spat.

Lance stood up from his chair and could feel his canines sharpening against the inside of his mouth.

"Bite me," He aggressively snapped back.

Keith's hands came to settle on Lance's shoulder, holding him back if he attempted to make another move.

"Lance!" Veronica yelled, "Stop it, _calm down_."

He looked at his sister. She was terrified. Of course, she was terrified. If Lance lost control who knows what could happen, to them, to their family. He managed to stop himself and sat back down in his chair.

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, taking a deep breath in and his canines shrinking back down, "I'm okay now."

Mrs Garret entered the room and stood in front of the group.

"Alright, I'm letting this slide because it's the last day, schools already finished and we're all tired. If Chad gets another strike he's out of the school, so he's not complaining, but Lance, you have to tell me if this happens again, we can't have you... _snapping_ at school because of something as avoidable as this."

"I'm sorry Aunty. It won't happen again, I swear," Lance slowly said.

"Lance."

He looked up, Alicia stood in front of him, tall and strong but her eyes displayed her sadness. Like deep pools of swirling emotions.

"I'm just as upset as you are about what he said. But _promise_. If they continue, promise that you'll come and tell me," She said, her voice pleading.

"Alright," He said, eyes dropping to his hands that laid in his lap.

She gave a relieved sigh, "Good."

Veronica set the first aid box on the desk Keith sat on, freeing her hands to place them on Lance's head.

"Are you alright now?" Aunt Alicia asked calmly.

Lance gave a slight nod and took a deep breathe in through his nose.

"I'm glad. Now then, Veronica, Acxa, how are those decorations coming along?"

Both girls paled slightly. 

"We'll go and finish them right now!" Acxa said, taking hold of Veronica's arm and whipping her out of the room.

Mrs Garret then turned and walked towards her desk, putting together her books and grabbing her bag. 

"I trust I can leave it to you to patch Lance up, Keith?" She said with a warm smile.

Keith simply nodded his head carefully, already reaching into the open first aid box and pulling out the necessary items to disinfect Lance's wound.

"Okay, get home safe both of you, I'll come back to lock up after my meeting so make sure you're all gone by then," She said, before walking out the door and leaving the building.

Keith twisted back to Lance, turning the disinfectant over in his hand before looking up and meeting with Lance's eyes. Lance fumbled. He had the most perfect jawline and eyes like sparkling amethysts. And that wild jet black hair curved perfectly around his face and neck. He was quite literally structured like a Greek statue, Lance felt like just looking at his face was illegal. He gave a small cough.

"Be honest, is it bad?" He asked as Keith poured some disinfectant onto a cotton ball.

He gave a little laugh. 

"Not the worst I've seen. It'll probably be bruised and sore for the next few days, but don't worry too much it'll heal in no time. Sorry this might sting a bit," He said calmly.

Lance hissed as the damp cotton met his cut, Keith pulled away almost instantly.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"No, no it's fine- keep going," Lance said with a forced smile.

He gritted his teeth and handled the pain.

"A bandaid to finish a-nd voilà, you're done," Keith said, packing up the box. 

"Thanks a lot, man," Lance said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

_' "man"?? Come on, Lance! Get it together!'_

"It's nothing. The guy had it coming, glad you could get in some good hits," Keith stated, picking up his own bag and walking to the door, "You coming?"

Lance tried not to show his smile, "Yeah."

Both stepped out of the room and were about to walk up and grab Veronica and Acxa when Pidge and Hunk burst through the main door.

"La--nce!"

He spun around only to be almost wiped out by Hunk, who wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Are you all right? Aunt Alicia said you got into a fight and you were getting patched up!" Hunk said, tears practically leaking from his eyes.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry," Lance managed to get out, while he was smothered against Hunk's shoulder, "Why were you talking to her? I thought she was in a meeting?"

Pidge took Hunk's sobbing as an invitation to answer.

"We ran into her while we were looking for you, Rachel's been parked out the front for at least 10 minutes so we were starting to get worried," They said slowly, "Looks like you're alright though, apart from the battle wounds."

Lance hummed in reply and Hunk finally set him down.

"Oh, hey Keith, I didn't even see you there," Hunk said surprised.

Lance looked between the two.

"Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we're all in calc together," Hunk said with a smile, his eyes still red from crying.

"Huh, small world," Lance murmured to himself.

Pidge interrupted his thoughts, "Maybe, I didn't stress enough but I'll say it again, Rachel's been waiting for ten plus minutes now? I think we'd better get a move on."

They all looked at each other akwkardly.

"I'll grab Veri," Lance said moving his way towards the other room.

As he arrived at the door he looked through the dirty window and noticed that both girls were blushing profusely and neither making eye contact. He knocked on the door, both seemed to jump before they stared at him as he opened the door slightly and placed his head into the gap.

"Rachel's here to pick us up," He said quietly.

Veronica's face showed her distress.

"Aaaah," She said slowly, looking to Acxa and then at the still unfinished decorations.

"It's alright," Acxa said, "I can take these home tonight and then we can finish them tomorrow? If you'd like."

Veronica smiled, "Yeah that'd be great."

They both stared at each other, Lance wanted to say it was longingly but he was more worried about getting home than to deconstruct the atmosphere they had around them.

"Uhm, so like, let's go?" He said carefully.

"Yes I know, okay-" She grabbed her bag, "See you, Acxa."

"See you, Veri."

Both stood still again, gazing at each other.

"..."

"So like are we goin-"

"YES, Lance! We're going!"

The door shut behind them and Lance stood staring at Veronica, he raised his hand to the side of his mouth.

"You lo-ve her," He tauntingly whispered.

Veronica turned a shade of scarlet.

"We're leaving, come on."

Veronica grabbed him by the arm and started dragging, they picked up Hunk and Pidge in their intense powerwalking to exit the building.

"Bye Keith!" Lance barely had time to shout before they were out the doors and being marched towards the parked minivan.

When she saw the four of them walking towards her Rachel's facial expression shifted, she ran up towards Lance and took his face in her hands.

"Bubs, what happened? Are you alright?" She fretted.

"Yeah, just a little fight with an asshole, I'm alright though."

"Lance...nothing _else_ happened right?"

"Nothing else happened. Let's just go home, Rach," Lance said tiredly.

"Okay, let's go home."

They dropped Hunk and Pidge off once they reached his house, the rest of the drive home was spent in complete silence. No one uttered a word, and Lance was almost certain he would doze off before they made it home.

When they pulled into the driveway of their own home, Maria sat on the front porch holding Catalina as they were rocked by the rocking chair. Everyone sat in the car for a little longer than they needed to, Rachel twisting around in her seat to give Lance a look.

"Right, guess it's time to get out then," She said slowly, Veronica opening her door, "Are you alright Lance?"

"You don't have to be worried, I'm not going to fall apart over this," Lance replied, undoing Nico's clipped seatbelts and holding him tightly in his arms.

"I'm just tired, I'll be better tomorrow."

Rachel gave a small smile, "Seems like we've all had big days, aye, Nico?"

Nico gave a tired nod against Lance's shoulder, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"All tuckered out little man," Lance stated more than asked, "How about a warm bath, a hot dinner and then straight into bed?"

Nico nodded against his shoulder a second time.

 _'Hopefully he stays awake long enough,'_ Lance thought to himself.

Walking towards the house he could smell the mouth-watering flavours of the night's dinner, Maria had already moved inside with Catarina to continue with the cooking. Rachel walked behind him, giving him a slight nudge.

"Just go straight upstairs and give him a bath, I'll help mama prepare dinner," She said quietly.

"Thanks, Rach."

"Don't mention it, but make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the tub," She smiled.

Lance did as he was told and the evening went rather smoothly. He'd managed to keep Nico awake for the duration of his bath and long enough that he was able to eat a portion of his dinner before passing out in his chair. After Nico was tucked in, everyone finished their dinner, the table was cleared and the dishes put away, Maria gave Lance a tight hug. To his surprise, she didn't fret over him as much as he'd imagined, nor smother him with worried looks and imploring question. Instead, she thanked him for coming home to her in one piece.

"You always protect your friends and family, I'm proud of you Lance," Maria said to him lovingly, "Aunt Alicia gave me a call, she told me everything that happened and that I wouldn't have to worry. I'm glad your safe, _mi sol_."

Lance smiled and gave a wet laugh.

After everything had calmed down Maria walked to the fridge and pulled out several Tupperware containers, fitting them into a tote bag before she turned back to Lance.

"Now, I need you to do me a favour," She said cheerfully.

"Of course mama, what is it?"

\- - -

"I've been betrayed," Lance groaned to himself as he drove into town in Rachel's minivan.

"Mama, so evil, how could you set me up to agree to this!" He cried, _loudly_.

He had just turned down Hunk's street and slowed the car down to the speed limit when he noticed something odd. There was a small group of people that stood awkwardly near several parked cars, all wearing the same uniform and attempting to chat discreetly. As he drove past them, they stared him down.

He sat in silence as he pulled into Hunk's driveway.

"...What the actual fuck."

He looked out his car window, trying to see if they were still there further down the street, but no one was to be seen. Lance took a deep breath in.

"Okay," He said to himself, opening the car door and stepping out, "It's been a very long day, you're exhausted, you've been punched in the face and what you just saw was probably just a hallucination! That's common when you're exhausted! It's fine, you'll be fine, everything will be okay-"

"Lance?"

He screamed.

He wouldn't like to admit that he screamed, but he most certainly did.

Spinning around to face the owner of the voice he saw Keith at the end of the driveway, eyes wide.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," He said slowly.

Lance blushed bright red as he stood there stiff with embarrassment before he began walking down to meet him.

"No it's not your fault I was just really worked up, sorry 'bout that," Lance said hurriedly, flicking his eyes down to the end of the street.

"Why? Something up? I can be a pretty great listener if you need to chat?" Keith said with a frown.

Lance checked the end of the street again.

"Nah, just my mind playing tricks on me," He said with a smile, "Anyways what are you doing out? It's pretty late."

"Oh, I'm taking my dog for a walk," Keith said with a small smile.

 _'God, this boy is illegal,'_ he cried internally.

"You seem like a dog person," Lance said with a smile, before realising that he literally _was_ a dog person and by saying that Keith was a dog person he was insinuating he liked dogs and Lance was like a dog and- 

_'AAAAA SHUT UP SHUT UP. SHUT. UP'_

Keith laughed this time, as in a full, proper laugh.

"I thought I hid it so well," He said, showing his pearly white teeth, "Wanna meet him?"

Before Lance even answered Keith was whistling for his dog.

The path in front of them was not lit in the slightest, and with the winter night having already thrown the town into complete darkness, so it wasn't surprising that Lance could not see the dog Keith spoke about at all until he was practically right in front of them. However, 'right in front of them' quickly became 'jumping ontop of Lance' which was really up close and personal for such a huge dog.

The dog, if Lance could even call it that, was definitely bigger than himself and _definitely_ had the strength to overpower him as he had just demonstrated moments earlier.

"Kosmo! You know you can't jump on people you'll hurt them!" He said, pulling 'Kosmo' off with all his strength.

"He's huge!" Lance managed to say.

Keith gave another small laugh.

"I think 'enormous' would better describe him," Keith said as Kosmo sat down at his feet.

Lance leant on his knees and moved forward, holding out his hand to gently pet him.

"What breed is he?"

"Uhh, Siberian husky-German shepherd-wolf mix?" He said, unsure.

"Hold on, wolf?"

"Yeah, well his mum was apparently a Siberian-German shepherd mix- and I don't know if you've seen one but they're pretty huge, but she escaped and ran wild with a wolf pack, or so the owner told me. When she was pregnant she came back to have her pups, but only Kosmo survived the litter, so I decided I'd adopt him."

Lance looked back down at the giant dog who was intensely licking his hand, he gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"He's a bit cute," Lance said quietly.

"Doesn't he know it, used it to his advantage more times than I can count."

Lance looked up again to Keith, the gentle smile he displayed had Lance reeling.

_'Oh god I've got a crush on this boy, and we've practically just met!'_

He quickly stood up, wiping off some of Kosmo's hair from his jeans.

"Ah sorry, he sheds like crazy I should've said something!"

"Don't worry about it," Lance said with a smile.

Both stood in silence as Kosmo playfully walked between them.

"So, what're you doing here?" Keith finally asked.

"Oh! My mama sent me on an errand, I'm here to give my sisters her special cooking because they've come down with something," Lance stated, holding up the tote bag filled with Tupperware that Kosmo had been sniffing.

"Ah right, that's no good that they're sick, are they staying the night at your grandparents?" Keith asked unknowingly.

Lance faltered, "Um, no, not exactly.

He took a breath in.

"See my mums live separate? So me and my biological sisters, my niece, my nephew and I, all live at our house. And my other mum and her kids live her. So yeah...I guess they just thought it would be easier and stuff." 

Lance could see the light flick on in Keith's eyes. He got it now.

"Hmm, I see." 

Lance stared a little longer than what would be deemed normal.

"You don't think it's weird?" He asked carefully.

Keith gave him a small frown.

"No. Why would it be weird? I'm sure drop-offs and pick-ups are hectic though."

Lance couldn't help but smile a little.

"Literally, some days I don't even know who's staying where!"

Both laughed before the atmosphere grew quiet again.

"Uhm, yeah...anyways-"

"Lance! Lance!" 

He turned around in time to see his younger sisters bowling towards him.

"Mum said you were bringing us food!" Avery said happily.

Lance smiled down at her as they both attached themselves to his legs, "I did! Special cooking from Mama as promised!"

"Uwaaa!!" They both yelled.

Lance looked up and made eye contact with Keith, Kosmo already wandering back down the path.

"I'd better let you go then," He said quietly, "It was nice seeing you, Lance."

Lance smiled, sad to see him go, "It was nice seeing you too. You'll have to come around sometime, we already promised Acxa!"

"Alright," He said through a laugh, "Bye now."

And he disappeared into the pitch-black darkness ahead of them. Lance gave a sigh and looked down at his sisters.

"Now _I_ thought you two were supposed to be sick!" Lance teased.

"We were! But we're feeling a lot better already!" Ezra grinned.

"Can we eat now? Ple-ase!" Avery asked, giving her best puppy eyes.

"Hmmm, alright," The girls gave a cheer, "But only because you asked so nicely," Lance said with a grin.

As they began to pull Lance inside Ezra asked a question that had been practically burning a hole in her pocket.

"Was that your boyfriend, Lancey?" She asked innocently.

Lance felt his ears become hot.

"He's definitely not my boyfriend," Lance said with a blush.

"Why are you blushing so much then?" Avery asked, tugging his hand.

The comment made Lance's face heat up, even more, he didn't even think his face could turn any redder.

"Alright monkeys, enough questions for tonight. Let's go eat some delicious food!"

Both girls cheered again and Lance thanked the gods that 'changing the subject' was one of his main skills. They all went inside, Lance making sure to lock the front door before he was greeted by Ruth and Hunk. It was calming, despite having to help put the girls to sleep once they'd fallen asleep on the couch after fighting over which power-ranger was better. It was also decided that he'd stay the night, and drive back early the next morning, no point in seeing more hallucinations and driving himself of the road, he thought. So why not.

As he lay down on the spare futon in Hunk's bedroom, he couldn't help but think what a hectic day it had been. From start to finish it felt as though the world was against him in every way, and yet at this moment he couldn't wait to fall asleep and begin a new day. He rolled over, injured cheek to the ceiling as he drifted off into a deep sleep of vivid dreams, _unaware of what the following days would have in store for them all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Word Count: Around 8,730<
> 
> Hello again to those who've continued to read! Hope you're all doing okay on whatever day you read this! :)
> 
> I have two main things that I needed to state for this chapter/story. 
> 
> \- The first is that this chapter was mainly setting it up the atmosphere, introducing characters and outlining everyone's relationships with each other. It's not going to be a slow burn- it's going to be pretty action-packed starting from the next chapter, I hope I made some inclinations that something else was going on when everything seemed 'normal' in the story!
> 
> \- The second is that I hope I was able to communicate that above anything else Lance's family loves each other. For those who struggle to read between the lines, his family may have come off a little harsh when they were conversing in the car during the beginning of the story, but I tried to show Veronica's worry through how she was more serious when Lance was in a bad mood, or how she stroked his hair after the fight and was the one to go get the first aid because she wanted to help, little things like that. Also with Rachel as well, I wanted to portray that even though she was quite harsh to Lance throughout most of the story that she deeply cares about her little brother, through how she reacts when she sees him hurt and making sure he was alright, swapping jobs with him so he can have more of a break, etc.
> 
> \- If you weren't able to pick up on that, it's completely fine but obviously family is quite an important aspect of this story, and the fact that they will do anything for each other is a key detail for the story.
> 
> BUT OTHERWISE! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'll try and get the new chapter out in the next few days, I'm juggling my last week of school for the year with your normal school anxieties plus ANXIETY-anxiety, or high-grade heebie-jeebies as I like to call them. However, I'm hoping I'll have it out by this weekend or next Monday at the latest! Wish me luck!!

**Author's Note:**

> *Mi Sol = My sun* (Used google translate tho so like,,,probably not trustworthy)
> 
> Hello Hello HELLO! This is the one and only author of this fic :)
> 
> Hopefully, this has sparked some of your interest in my story! I'm the type of person who can create the whole world in my head, with the scenarios and events following one after another but can never find the motivation to actually type it out! So this is a bit of a challenge for myself to actually finish something for once and get it out there to test my skill and stuff like that :))
> 
> But anyways- continuing with the mumbo jumbo, I genuinely hope that those who read will like this story! I have a ton of motivation right now, so I'm just going to keep riding it as best I can until it fizzles out! WISH ME LUCK!
> 
> AND THANKS IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR FOR GIVING IT A READ MEANS A LOT!! :)))


End file.
